bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaster Core System
The Blaster Core System '(Japanese: 'ゼロ2システム, Zero Tsu Shisutemu, Zero2 System) is the third parts system in Battle B-Daman, first started in Japan on August 22nd, 2004, with the release of Cobalt Saber. Battle B-Daman Fire Spirits The Blaster Core System is a special B-Daman system that allows B-Ders to customize by swapping the very Cores of their B-Daman. This system was created by Armada as the sucessor to the original Zero System. The first Blaster Core B-Daman was Cobalt Saber, after its previous form, Cobalt Blade, was heavily damaged by the traitorous Cain McDonnell. The specifications for the system were destroyed by Armada, but were stolen by Enjyu in order to create Blazing Kahn. The specs were then given to Bull verbally by Armada, and with this info, he and Mr. Rowbee were able to create King Bakuso and King Rekuso. The specs were also written down by Bull to help Mr. Rowbee, and then were given to Joe to give to Terry to create Wing Sword. Basic Cores ' ' *'Balance Core' 'This Core is basic, with a set of two Hold Parts side-by-side. Essentially a new rendition of the irremovable Core of the older Zero System skeletons. Terry's Wing Sword and Wen's King Bakuso each use this Core. ' ' *'Delta Core The Delta Core has a set of three Hold Parts in a triangular formation to grasp the B-Dama for extra power. Both Yamato's Cobalt Saber and Enjyu's Blazing Kahn each use a Delta Core. *'Roller Core' As the name suggests, this Core has a pair of rollers for accurate, rapid fire shots. Please note that any skeleton equipped with this Core has an extension to the back of their heads that makes a small increase in loading capacity. Gray's Chrome Raven and Li's King Rekuso both use these Cores. Specialized Cores *'Long Core' The Long Core, as the name suggests, is a longer version of the standard Balance Core (see Basic Cores). It is used by Joe's Houou Fudo Maru and Wen's King Bakuso. *'Long Roller Core' A synthesis of the Long Core and the Roller Core, creating a unique hybrid. Used by King Bakurekuso. *'Delta Roller Core' 'This Core is a synthesis between the Roller and Delta Cores, combining Power with Rapid Fire capabilities, resembling the Bearing Core (see below) but with a regular plastic roller instead of the NSK ball bearing. Used exclusively by Terry McScotty's Wing Sword Thunder. *'Quick Loading Core 'This long-triggered Core allows the user to load marbles from the bottom of the B-Daman, using a special slot on its underside. Used by Haja's Gill Scorpion. (NOTE: It is illegal to use this Core for Direct Hit Battles, because of its gimmick where you have to lift the B-Daman and put it back down to load from the bottom, and it is against the rules to lift up your B-Daman in the air during a Direct Hit Battle.) *'Drive Core '(Not to be confused with the Drive ''Core Part from Cross Fight B-Daman eS) 'This enhanced rendition of the Delta Core features a rubber Drive Strip for improved power. Used by both Gunnos' Break Ogre and Yamato's Cobalt Saber Fire. *'Bearing Core''' 'A variant of the Roller Core featuring an NSK ball bearing as a third roller, for improved Accuracy and Rapid Fire capabilties. Used by Gray's Chrome Raven Cyclone. *'Striker Core 'This Core has two side-triggers, and a Striker plunger mechanism. The side-triggers can be pulled to fire B-Dama, and the Striker plunger can be pulled back to build up tension for stronger shots. Used by Jinbee's Impact Shark. *'Short Stroke Drive Core 'Much like the Striker Core, it has three triggers, but only one can be pushed, and the other two can be used for finger-grips. As the name suggests, the Core has a short-stroke trigger for rapid shots, and a drive strip for giving B-DaBalls a drive spin when fired. It has a gear system that makes sure that the B-DaBall is fired straight and smoothly. Used by Kiba's Go-Tiger. *'Changing Drive Core '('Henkakyu Core 'in the Japanese version and Drive Change Core in the GBA version) The Changing Drive Core features three Hold Parts (one of them being rubber) on a dial that allows the user to fire drive shots, back-spin shots, or curved shots. The direction of the curve depends on how the rubber strips are positioned via dial. Used by Cain McDonnell's Lord Cavalry. In addition, a Fire Ver. of this Core was sold separately. *'Revolver Core 'The versatile Revolver Core, used by Aqulas' Revolver Hades, has a long barrel, boasting an adjustable cylinder with a rubber strip in it. It can be rotated for different firing modes; left spin, right spin, back-spin, or drive. The barrel can also be opened like a break-action shotgun, allowing the user to load one B-DaBall or Strike Shot into it. It also possible to fire two B-DaBalls/Strike Shots from it at the same time with a single push of the trigger with this Core, by loading one in the Revolver Core's barrel and the other through the Hades Magazine. The trigger itself also has a stroke rail that not only prevents it from wobbling, but also serves as a rearward stabilizer, as well. *'DHB Core The DHB Core is designed for Direct Hit Battles in mind, and as with the original DHB Armor from the Zero System, evens out all advantages, so that both opponents would have a fair chance of either winning or losing. Features the familiar Shield Sight and Attack Point, but redesigned. It also comes with a new trigger designed for rearward stability. Comes in blue or black. *'Motor DHB Core ' 'This Core, used by Biarce/Marda Biarce's Mega Diabros, features a motorized firing mechanism powered by two AA batteries. The trigger on it is extremely short, and when pressed, passes the marble to a high-speed spinning wheel that launches it out through the barrel. Its firing strength is average at best, but its Rapid Fire capabilities are rather frightening, able to empty even the highest-capacity magazine in seconds. Of course, due to the motorized nature of this Core, it is illegal for official tournament events. As a result, it can only be used for casual gameplay. Because of its motorized firing mechanism and design, it is the largest and bulkiest of all the Cores in the Blaster Core System. *'DHB Advance Core See DHB Advance Core Overall The Blaster Core System provides true customizability in Battle B-Daman, compared to the original Zero System, due to the interchangeability of the Cores. In addition, there is also backwards compatibility with Armor from the older Zero System, as well. Trivia *The concept of interchangeable cores started with Super B-Daman's PI-EX System and carries on to B-Daman Crossfire and Cross Fight B-Daman eS. Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Blaster Core System Category:B-Daman Systems Category:Mechanics